


A Midnight Waltz

by accurst_writer



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU where Riliane has HERS, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Kinda?, god idk what to put, how the hell do you tag fics here?, someone who knows how ao3 works please help, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: They danced together, in the hall of portraits, at the dead of night. The princess who knew everything and the oblivious servant.AKA: An alternate world where, instead of being possessed by a demon, Riliane has HERS (Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome) and she didn't forget her childhood. Except everyone thinks she did.





	A Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've posted here... is it obvious from the formatting/pov switch that I used to write for ffnet and only got ao3 recently? Anyway, please enjoy!

**Riliane’s POV**  
“M’lady?” Oh, it’s just Allen.  
“Oh, it’s you, Allen. Couldn’t sleep either?” I wonder what could be bothering him enough to keep him from his bed. It is close to one AM!  
He awkwardly bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair whilst saying “Yeah. M’lady, if I may be so bold, what is troubling you?”  
I sigh “I am going to a ball tomorrow, and Kyle will be there, you know? My betrothed.” He nods “Yes, I know of him”

I am absolutely dreading this ball.  
“Allen? At balls, are people expected to dance?”  
“Well, of course- is something wrong with that?”  
He must have noticed my face falling as he replied.

“Allen, I- I ca-“ I’m embarrassed about this fact that I have concealed for so long. He looks at me quizzically.  
“I CAN’T DANCE!” I finally manage to blurt out.

“Really? I thought the children of royalty always learned how to dance?” He seems confident in that fact. It’s no surprise that he knows that.

“Yes, but I was a lazy child. I hid from my teacher, choosing instead to go and play with-“ I stop short of saying “my twin” or “you”. In truth, I miss the time he and I were twins. 

I say “were” because I was born with a terrible condition, that seemingly caused a split personality. I don’t like the other me. She treats everyone horribly, and takes over our body a lot, and is really evil. Anyway, when Alexiel (that was his name when we were children) and I were 5, Musume took over our body again. I call her Musume because it’s like a story I heard when I was a child, about a girl who was evil. They all called her the “Daughter Of Evil” or “Aku No Musume”. I thought it fit the other me well.

Anyway, when we were 5, Musume took over the body for ages! Months! She treated even Alexiel badly, which resulted in him deciding he wanted to leave the castle and be adopted by someone else. Alexiel’s name was changed to Allen Avadonia. The prince Alexiel Lucifen d’Autriche was announced dead.

They all believed I had a demon inside me. They thought they got rid of it. She’s not a demon, just evil. And she can’t be removed. They also thought I forgot Alexiel. But I never did. I was so happy to see him when he returned to the castle, this time to work as a servant.  
However Musume uses the body almost all the time now, I’m not often free to do as I please.

“With? M’lady?” Dammit. I don’t know if he knows that we were twins. Does he remember me?

“No-one, just my imaginary friend”  
Does he look disappointed? Or is it just the shadows?  
“Ah. I see”

A sudden thought occurs to me.  
“Allen, do you know how to dance?”  
He looks at the floor. “Not very well, I haven’t danced in years I’m afraid, M’lady”  
I’m sure he remembers the dance lessons we did attend as well as I do.

“I’m sure you are still good, where did you learn?”  
He replies quickly “My sister and- her friend taught me”  
Oh. I was hoping that sentence would be “my sister and I learned together, as children” because Germaine wasn’t a child by the time Allen knew her, not really.

“Germaine?”  
“Of course. It’s not like I have another sister.”  
Yes. It’s not like you have another sister.

“Allen? Could you teach me to dance please?”  
“I- I can try, M’lady”  
He gently takes my hand, and leads me in a simple waltz. I was right, he does remember. With the moonlight illuminating our dance, I feel content. Even though Allen doesn’t know that we are twins, or if he does, he won’t know that I know.

**Allen’s POV**  
Dammit! I was so close to slipping up and saying that I learned to dance with my sister! I’m sure Riliane won’t remember our time together. Apparently she was possessed by a demon. It hurts to see that she doesn’t know who I am, but as long as I can be near her, and see that small smile on her face, I shall be satisfied.

As we finish the third dance, she leans in and hugs me. In surprise I freeze for a split second, before gently hugging her back. 

“Thank you, Allen. I feel better about going to the ball now”  
“You are welcome, M’lady. I shall always be here if you need me”  
She hugs me tighter. I revel in the moment, wishing things could go back to how they were before she was possessed.

“I missed you, Riliane” I murmur quietly into her hair.  
“What was that?” She asks quietly.  
“Nothing”

“You should get some rest, M’lady. I can make you some tea to drink, if you like”

She smiles to me. “Thank you, that would be excellent”

As I walk away, I could almost swear I heard her whisper “I miss you too, Alexiel”  
But I’m probably just making that up. She won’t remember, and I can’t spend my life wishing she did, when I could be using that time to make her happy.

No POV

The two danced together, in the hall of portraits, at the dead of night. The princess who knew everything and the servant who was oblivious to her knowledge

Neither of them knew of the tragedy that would befall them in the coming months, which neither of them were truly responsible for. In the end, it wasn’t the fault of Riliane, nor of Allen, but of Musume. 

_“Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a queen_  
At that time the two of us were barely aged fourteen.  
A “daughter of evil” doomed the kingdom from within, but the stories lie, for she was my precious little twin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was a rollercoaster to write!  
The lyrics in italics at the end are from SirHamnet’s amazing English cover of Servant Of Evil. Like, seriously go listen to it. Or don’t if you don’t want to cry. Your choice.


End file.
